Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device provided with an energy absorption member.
Related Art
In a seatbelt retractor (webbing take-up device) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-347921, after actuation of a seatbelt lock actuation mechanism (lock mechanism), rotation force of a spool in a pull-out direction is transmitted to a first torsion bar (first energy absorption member) and a second torsion bar (second energy absorption member), and the first torsion bar and the second torsion bar undergo twisting deformation, thereby absorbing impact energy.
Brief explanation follows regarding this transmission of rotation force from the spool to the second torsion bar. When actuation of the seatbelt lock actuation mechanism, a main pawl meshes with a lock ring, and the lock ring locks after rotating by a specific angle in the pull-out direction. When the lock ring rotates in the pull-out direction, an anchor tab engages with an internal gear interlocking to the rotation of the lock ring, so locking rotation of the internal gear. The rotation force of the spool is thereby transmitted to the second torsion bar via a planetary gear mechanism, a first pulley, and a second pulley.
However, in the seatbelt retractor described above, the anchor tab engages with the internal gear each time the seatbelt lock actuation mechanism is actuated (each time the lock ring rotates in the pull-out direction by the specific angle) as described above, therefore there is possibility of wear of the anchor tab occurring. A structure enabling margin for durability of the anchor tab to be improved is therefore desirable.